OS - L'enlèvement
by Lilou004
Summary: Sam se fait enlever, Jack et Mark partent à sa recherche... Vont-ils se retrouver ? - Attention Violence
1. Présentation

**Titre : ****L'enlèvement.**

**Auteur :** Lilou004.

**Idée de :** Ange.

**Série :** Stargate SG-1.

**Genre / Pairing : **Jack/Sam, aventure, violence, romance (passage NC-17).

**Personnages :** Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Mark Carter et Pete Shanahan.

**Demande particulière : **Enlèvement de Sam, fic un peu dans le même style que les miennes, mais qui ne soit pas la mienne (Y'a longtemps que j'aimerai en lire une comme ça). J'aimerai voir un enlèvement quelconque de Sam, un Jack complètement dingue de ne pas réussir à la retrouver, une Sam maltraitée (j'aime quand mon perso principal et préféré s'en prend plein la tête), des retrouvailles comme vous voulez et surtout, un happy end…

**Saison : **Saison 8.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 appartiennent aux créateurs et à la chaîne MGM.

**Note de l'auteur :** Il s'agit vraiment d'une fiction dans un contexte particulier. Je suis consciente que certain passage peut paraître décaler par rapport à la série mais, si je voulais qu'il soit exactement pareil, je mettrai en route un épisode…

Cette fic a été écrite à la demande et pour Angelgym34, ma sœur de cœur. J'espère qu'elle adorera la lire autant que moi j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire !

Si cela ne vous plait pas, vous n'êtes en rien obligé de lire cette histoire. Bonne lecture pour les autres…


	2. L'enlèvement

**L'enlèvement**

Sam était épuisée mais heureuse. Aujourd'hui commençaient ses premières vacances depuis le décès de son père et sa rupture avec Pete. Ça n'avait pas été simple de tout gérer mais, grâce à la présence de ses amis et plus particulièrement à celle du Général, elle avait réussi à trouver un nouvel équilibre. Avec un soupir de bien être, elle se gara devant son domicile. Elle avait encore fort à faire avant le passage de son général le lendemain matin. En effet, elle avait enfin accepté son invitation au chalet et devait faire son sac. La perspective de passer ces dix jours avec lui la remplissait de joie d'autant qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que la loi de non fraternisation venait d'être abolie au sein du SGC… Sam sortit de son véhicule, prit son sac à main et attrapa ses clés en se dirigeant vers son porche en sifflotant. Cependant, au moment où Sam posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se sentit traversée d'un courant puissant et tous ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'une douleur insupportable la vrillait de part en part. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle fut prise de violentes convulsions. Les secondes lui parurent des minutes voire même des heures avant que son corps ne se relâche et qu'elle plonge dans un trou noir. Sam venait de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla un long moment plus tard, elle était sérieusement désorientée. Où était-elle ? L'endroit où elle se trouvait était très inconfortable et on n'y voyait rien dans cette ambiance d'encre… Quand elle tenta de bouger, elle prit conscience que ces mains étaient entravées dans son dos et qu'elle reposait sur une fine moquette crasseuse... L'esprit embrumé et malgré ses oreilles bourdonnantes, la forte secousse qu'elle ressentit alors lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle se trouvait dans un véhicule en marche et visiblement dans le coffre d'une berline vu que sa joue et son épaule venaient de percuter violemment la plaque de métal qui servait de haillon. Inquiète, elle se demanda ce qui lui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les derniers évènements dont elle se souvenait mais ses tempes la faisaient souffrir… Il y avait eu la visioconférence avec le président pendant laquelle ce dernier avait annoncé l'abolition de la loi qui l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureuse puis il y avait eu cette énième invitation du Général à le suivre pour quelques jours de vacance dans son chalet du Minnesota. Elle avait même commencé à dresser la liste des vêtements qu'elle voulait emporter avec elle pour ces vacances avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis près de huit années maintenant… Et puis les choses devenaient floues… Le trajet retour, l'arrivée chez elle, la hâte de pénétrer chez elle pour se préparer… La douleur ! Cette violente douleur qui l'avait envahie et qui était toujours plus ou moins présente dans sa poitrine.

-« Jack… » marmonna Sam la bouche pâteuse.

C'est alors que la voiture dans laquelle la jeune femme se trouvait pila brusquement envoyant le corps de la militaire cogner violemment contre le métal froid et dur du coffre.

-« Hey ! » cria alors Sam en retrouvant un peu de vigueur. « Je vous signale que vous avez une passagère là-dedans ! »

Le conducteur coupa le moteur et descendit de voiture en rigolant, ayant entendu le commentaire acerbe de la jeune femme. Il finit par ouvrir le coffre mais Sam ne vit rien, complètement éblouie par la luminosité soudaine. L'homme l'attrapa alors violemment par un bras et une jambe et l'extirpa du véhicule pour la jeter sans ménagement dans une cellule effrayante.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin et d'abord qui êtes-vous ? »

-« Ce que je veux ? Que tu souffres autant que tu m'as fait souffrir salope ! »

-« Pete ? » s'exclama Sam perdue. « Mais que fais-tu là ? Et je ne t'ai rien fait ! »

-« Tu déconnes salope ! Tu acceptes de m'épouser, je t'achète la maison de TES rêves et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est rompre nos fiançailles parce que ton vieux a passé l'arme à gauche ? »

-« Je t'interdis de parler de mon père comme ça ! » hurla Sam les yeux exorbités. « Mon Dieu ! Heureusement que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas fait pour moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

-« Tu parles ! T'en as rien à foutre de la gueule des mecs du moment qu'ils te baisent bien ! Mais tu vas voir ! Ça fait presque six mois que je prépare ma vengeance et sache que tu ne seras plus bonne à rien quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi. Je te laisse découvrir tes nouveaux « quartiers » pendant que je prépare le second round… »

Pete quitta la pièce après avoir donné deux tours de verrous à la cage dans laquelle il la détenait. Il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme, heureux de la sentir perdue et désorientée, et disparut dans la pièce d'à côté.

-« Oh et pour information, ça ne sert à rien de t'égosiller. On est au milieu de nulle part et ton « cher » Général ne te retrouvera jamais… D'autant qu'il ne peut rien faire dans le civil… »

-« Sale connard ! Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'on peut faire à la base ! » hurla Sam en se précipitant contre les barreaux de la cage.

Seul le rire démoniaque de Pete lui répondit et Sam commença à perdre un peu de sa superbe. Où était-elle ? Visiblement dans un endroit que seul son ex-fiancé connaissait, dans un endroit où personne ne penserait à la chercher… Que lui voulait-il ? La faire souffrir, encore et encore pour avoir écouté son père et son cœur… Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que soit Jack arrive à temps pour la sauver, soit il ne la retrouve jamais… Elle était loin d'être prête pour lui montrer son visage fragile et elle se doutait bien que c'est l'état dans lequel Pete allait la mettre si personne ne la trouvait avant…

Prenant un peu sur elle et repensant à son entrainement de militaire, Sam observa la cage dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il y avait une chaise avec des liens, une baignoire, une enclume et surtout un générateur. La cage avait été confectionnée dans un container de transport de marchandise et pouvait donc être déplacée à tout instant à l'aide d'un camion. Rien n'avait été prévu pour son confort et Pete n'avait même pas prévu un seau ou quelque chose pour qu'elle mange ou fasse ses besoins… Le temps passait… Sam avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'elle était enfermée quand l'épuisement prit le dessus et qu'elle finit par s'endormir…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, à l'heure prévue, Jack se gara devant la maison de Sam avec un tendre sourire. La jeune femme avait enfin accepté de l'accompagner et il avait tout prévu pour leur séjour là-bas se passe merveilleusement bien. Il avait contacté ses voisins et amis afin qu'ils s'occupent d'ouvrir la maison, de faire les courses et de préparer les chambres, même si le militaire espérait secrètement qu'ils ne se serviraient que d'une seule. Tout sourire, il descendit de son véhicule et s'approcha du porche. Cependant son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il découvrit le sac à main de la jeune femme abandonnée au pied de la porte et les clés encore dans la serrure.<p>

-« Sam ? » appela Jack fou d'inquiétude. « Sam, vous êtes là ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient et il approcha doucement sa main de la poignée pour voir si c'était ouvert… Sortant son portable d'une main, il tourna la poignée de l'autre mais rien ne se fit. Intrigué, il déverrouilla sa porte et pénétra dans le vestibule. Ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang !

-« Ici O'Neill ! Envoyez-moi une équipe d'intervention de toute urgence chez le Colonel Carter, » aboya-t-il dans son téléphone dès que la voix de Walter se fit entendre avant de raccrocher après avoir ajouté. « Et prévenez la police également ! »

Jack ressortit de la maison par le même chemin qu'à l'arrivée et ramassa le sac de son second. En l'examinant rapidement, il arriva à la conclusion qu'à part Sam, rien ne manquait… Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, une équipe du SGC arriva bientôt suivie d'une équipe de police. Pendant que la scientifique recherchait des indices, Jack répondait aux questions des enquêteurs civils et militaires.

-« Quand avez-vous vu votre collègue pour la dernière fois ? »

-« Hier vers 19 heures. Juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la base. »

-« Et pourquoi vous êtes-vous présenté à son domicile aujourd'hui de si bonne heure ? » demanda l'inspecteur en regardant sa montre. « Il est à peine six heures du matin… »

-« Nous devions Sam et moi partir en vacances pour nous rendre dans mon chalet dans le Minnesota. »

-« Avez-vous une relation plus que professionnelle avec Mademoiselle Carter ? »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre bordel ! » s'énerva Jack. « Vous avez vu l'attirail qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison ? Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez elle et a tout mis en place pour l'électrocuter ! »

-« Avez-vous les clés de chez Mademoiselle Carter ? » demanda l'inspecteur intrigué.

-« Non je n'ai pas ses clés mais j'ai pu rentrer car les siennes étaient sur sa porte ! »

-« Et comment savez-vous que c'est bien les siennes ? »

-« Parce que c'est le dernier cadeau que son père lui a fait de son vivant ! Maintenant, au lieu de poser des questions connes, si vous la recherchiez ? » vociféra Jack hors de lui.

-« Boss ! Il y a un truc qui cloche… Pour moi, la personne qui a mis en place ce dispositif a pris son temps ! Toutes les empreintes à part celle du Général ont été effacées. C'est un pro qui a fait ça ou alors il a sacrément bien prévu son coup… »

-« Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir à Mademoiselle Carter ? »

-« Non, » soupira alors Jack avant de murmurer de manière à n'être entendu que des militaires. « Enfin sur cette planète… »

-« Et en ce qui concerne ses fiançailles rompues Monsieur ? » demanda timidement un jeune Sergent.

-« Shanahan ? D'après ce que j'en sais, la rupture s'est faite en douceur… »

-« Votre second a rompu ses fiançailles dernièrement ? » s'enquit l'inspecteur.

-« Oui, il y a six mois de cela, juste après le décès de son père. Pourquoi ? »

-« Auriez-vous quelques informations au sujet de ce monsieur ? »

-« Oui… Pete Shanahan, une quarantaine d'années, pas très grand, un peu rond, brun aux cheveux courts et les yeux marron je crois… Il est inspecteur dans la police de Denver où le frère de Sam travaille également… »

-« Très bien, nous allons faire quelques recherches de ce côté-là. Pourriez-vous prévenir la famille de Mademoiselle Carter ou préférez-vous que nous nous en chargions ? »

-« Je vais appeler son frère… » répondit Jack avant de se diriger avec le sac de la jeune femme vers son 4X4.

* * *

><p>Sam se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'elle avait l'impression de s'être endormie moins de quelques secondes plus tôt. La porte de sa cage venait de claquer bruyamment.<p>

-« Et bien ! Je vois qu'on se fait pas chier salope ! Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? » s'exclama Pete en s'approchant un couteau à la main.

-« Ne m'approche pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » s'écria Sam en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

-« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter salope ? Ton corps est à moi ! A moi, tu m'entends ? » lâcha Pete en coinçant la jeune militaire dans un coin. « Hum… Tu es à ma merci… J'adore ! »

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es fou ma parole ! »

-« C'est ce qu'ont dit les psychiatres de la police de Denver avant de me virer comme un malpropre ! Mais ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris, c'est que je suis fou de toi ! De ton corps ! Tu m'appartiens Sam ! »

La frayeur s'empara de la jeune femme quand l'ancien policier leva son couteau et commença à le faire glisser sur son corps. Il jouait à enfoncer plus ou moins la lame quand soudain Sam se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

-« Mais ça va pas ! Laisse mes vêtements là où ils sont ! Ils sont très bien ! »

-« Oh non salope ! Ça fait six mois que je subis un sevrage forcé ! Maintenant c'est fini ! Je veux ma dose de ton corps, de tes seins, de ton sexe si étroit autour de moi… » saliva Pete les yeux fous alors qu'il arrachait peu à peu l'ensemble des vêtements qui recouvraient la jeune femme.

Sam tenta de se débattre mais ses mains toujours fermement entravées dans son dos et ses pieds également liés ne l'aidaient en rien. Une fois nue, Pete l'attrapa comme la veille et l'obligea à s'assoir de force sur la chaise en métal. Il attrapa sa jambe droite et la scotcha au pied droit de la dite chaise puis il délia ses jambes et fit de même avec son pied gauche et le pied gauche de la chaise. Il lia alors la jeune femme à l'aide d'une corde, s'amusant à faire passer les liens au-dessus et au-dessous de ses seins pour les faire saillir.

-« Arg ! Ça fait mal ! »

-« Et ce n'est qu'un début salope ! Tu vas souffrir autant que tu m'as fait souffrir ! Ce n'est que le début de notre petit jeu… »

Pete se leva et disparut à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite table et une sacoche qu'il installa devant la militaire. Il posa alors l'enclume sur la table basse nouvellement installée. Il rompit le lien en plastique qui retenait les mains de la jeune femme et tira sur sa main gauche vers le haut afin de la libérer et la posa contre l'enclume. Il la scotcha consciencieusement, veillant à ce que les doigts de Sam soient bien écartés les uns des autres.

-« Rassure-toi, ta main droite va avoir le droit au même traitement… Comme ça tu ne pourras plus faire courir tes doigts sur le torse de ton connard de Général ! Je suis sûr que tu baises avec lui ! Hein salope ! » hurla Pete en sortant un marteau de son sac.

-« Non Pete ! Je t'en prie ! Ne fait pas ça ! » fit Sam terrifiée.

-« Avoue ! Avoue que tu baises avec ce Papi ! » hurla Pete en abattant un poids du marteau sur l'auriculaire de la jeune femme avant de s'attaquer à un autre doigt. « Il te fait penser à ton père, c'est ça ? »

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de des joues de Sam alors que la douleur était atroce mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche au grand malheur de Pete qui continua à s'acharner sur chacun des doigts de sa main gauche. Au bout d'à peine dix minutes de ce traitement qui parurent des heures à la jeune femme, Sam sentit les mains de Pete arracher sans ménagement le scotch qui retenait ses doigts sur l'enclume mais elle était trop douloureuse pour se défendre et saisir l'opportunité d'être partiellement détachée.

-« Enfin un peu de soumission… » ricana Pete alors qu'il sortait le second bras de la jeune femme. « Je vais pouvoir m'amuser bien comme il faut… »

Il attacha alors le poignet gauche de Sam à une corde qui pendait du plafond et scotcha sa main droite sur l'enclume. Il recommença alors à briser un à un les cinq derniers doigts de la jeune femme avec un rire de bien-être machiavélique. Un fois son forfait accompli, il fit subir le même sort à son poignet droit. Les deux bras en l'air, Sam était au bord de l'évanouissement.

-« Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui ravageaient son beau visage. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que tu n'es qu'une salope ! Et tu peux être sûre d'une chose : si jamais tu t'en sors, plus personne ne voudra de toi ! Plus personne tu m'entends ? » répondit l'ancien policier en explosant de rire. « Mais en attendant que tu deviennes vraiment le déchet que tu es, je vais profiter de tes formes… »

Pete se saisit alors violemment de ses seins rendus douloureux par les cordes et leur frottement sur sa peau sensible et les malaxa, tirant et giflant alternativement ses tétons. N'en pouvant plus, Sam laissa l'inconscience l'envahir…

* * *

><p>Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Jack avait passé ce coup de fil à Mark Carter et cela n'avait pas été évident… Il avait dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour annoncer au grand frère de son second que cette dernière avait disparu. Il savait que Sam n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de son frère depuis le décès de leur père mais surtout depuis sa rupture avec Pete. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ce dernier lui avait reproché sa décision et une violente dispute avait opposé le frère et la sœur. Il repensa alors à sa discussion…<p>

-« Allo ? » demanda une voix masculine ensommeillée à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-« Monsieur Carter ? Mark Carter ? » demanda Jack mal à l'aise.

-« En effet, » répondit l'homme aux aguets. « Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

-« Je suis le Général Jack O'Neill, le supérieur de votre sœur. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé à ma petite sœur ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite Mark comprenant que quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer. « Où est-elle ? »

-« Votre sœur s'est faite enlevée hier soir en rentrant chez elle. Nous ne savons rien mis à part que son ravisseur l'a neutralisée en électrifiant sa poignée de porte d'entrée. Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander va vous paraître étrange compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois entre votre sœur et vous mais… Connaissez-vous quelqu'un dans son entourage qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ? »

-« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vit près d'elle et vous devez être au courant que j'ai coupé tout contact avec elle depuis des mois maintenant ! »

-« Depuis sa rupture avec son fiancé, Pete, j'en suis conscient mais y a-t-il par hasard un nom qui vous vienne à l'esprit ? Quelque chose ? N'importe quoi… »

-« Il n'y a aucune piste de votre côté ? » s'étonna Mark surpris. « Ma sœur est militaire… Je ne sais pas moi ! Elle a un métier dangereux ! »

-« Je suis désolé Monsieur Carter mais il n'y a rien de notre côté qui puisse expliquer cet enlèvement ou nous mener à la moindre piste. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de son ex-fiancé récemment ? »

-« Non pas dernièrement… Pas depuis qu'il a quitté la police voilà déjà presque cinq mois en tout cas, » affirma Mark alors que la colère se faisait sentir sous ces dernières paroles. « Puisque vous n'avez rien, j'arrive ! Et il y a intérêt à ce que vous ayez le début d'une piste à mon arrivée chez ma sœur ! »

Jack était inquiet. Mark Carter n'allait plus tarder à arriver et les inspecteurs civils et militaires en étaient toujours au même point que lors de son appel au jeune homme. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire de plus que ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit ? C'est alors qu'un véhicule se gara brusquement, faisant voler les gravillons de l'allée menant à la maison de Sam et qu'un jeune homme blond d'une quarantaine d'années en sortit telle une furie.

-« Où est-elle ? Où est ma sœur ? » hurla l'homme en se précipitant vers la barrière jaune de police.

Il fut alors retenu par deux policiers en uniforme qui l'empêchèrent de la franchir mais l'homme se débattait comme un diable.

-« Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis de la maison et c'est MA SŒUR ! »

-« Monsieur Carter ? » demanda alors Jack en arrivant derrière lui.

Mark se retourna vivement et fit face au militaire avec un regard haineux et noir.

-« Je suis Jack O'… » commença Jack avant d'être interrompu par le poing de Mark qui s'écrasa contre sa joue avec fracas.

-« Qu'avez-vous fait à ma sœur ? Vous étiez censé la PROTEGER ! Mais même ça vous n'en êtes pas capable ! » vociféra le frère de Sam sans pouvoir se calmer.

-« Mark, » fit Jack fermement en se relevant et se tenant sa joue douloureuse. « Votre sœur est une militaire avertie qui sait se défendre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle travaille à la base que nous sommes toujours derrière elle. Elle a aussi le droit à une vie privée ! »

-« Et c'est pour ça que vous avez tout fait pour qu'elle rompe ses fiançailles avec Pete ? »

-« Quoi ? Mais non ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! » se défendit Jack. « Je n'ai rien su pour sa rupture d'avec votre ami pendant des semaines. C'était le choix de votre sœur et de personne d'autre ! Personne ne peut prendre une décision à la place de Sam ! Elle est trop indépendante pour se laisser faire et vous devriez le savoir ! »

La voix calme de Jack et ses paroles pleines de vérité firent entendre raison à Mark qui s'effondra sur le sol, ravagé par la culpabilité. Jack s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du policier.

-« On va tout faire pour la retrouver, je vous le promets. »

-« Vous tenez à elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mark au travers de ses larmes. « Je veux dire vraiment à elle. »

-« Bien plus que je n'y étais autorisé mais maintenant que les choses ont changé, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me retire le droit au bonheur. »

-« Je voudrais tellement avoir le temps de lui dire que je suis désolé pour ce que je lui ai fait subir ces derniers mois… »

-« Et on va tout faire pour Mark. Je vous le promets. »

-« Général O'Neill ? » appela alors la voix de l'inspecteur. « Je peux vous parler un instant ? »

-« Bien sûr mais laissez-moi tout d'abord vous présenter le frère de Sam, Mark. Il vient d'arriver à l'instant. »

-« Enchanté Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances. »

-« De même et ne vous inquiétez pas… Je fais partie de la maison. Avez-vous une piste concernant la disparition de ma sœur ? »

-« Connaissez-vous bien son ancien fiancé, Monsieur Pete Shanahan ? »

-« Bien sûr, c'est l'un de mes amis… Enfin je n'ai plus beaucoup de nouvelles depuis qu'il a démissionné de la police de Denver il y a presque cinq mois mais, à part ça, c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

-« En êtes-vous sûr Monsieur Carter ? »

-« Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? » s'étonna Mark en regardant Jack. « Vous savez quelque chose Général ? »

-« Appelez-moi Jack et non, je n'en sais pas plus que ce que votre sœur a bien voulu m'en dire… Qu'avez-vous trouvé Inspecteur ? »

-« Pete Shanahan n'a pas démissionné de la police de Denver Monsieur Carter. Il a été renvoyé pour comportement inapproprié, violence physique et verbale mais surtout… »

-« Surtout ? » s'impatienta Mark n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-« Une étude psychologique a été demandé avant que la décision de la police des polices n'ait été finale. Les experts en ont conclu que Monsieur Shanahan souffrait d'une déviance psychique grave pouvant le conduire à devenir un meurtrier. L'élément déclencheur de ce trouble psychologique majeur est la rupture brutale de ses fiançailles. Il a été hospitalisé pendant quelques semaines et a pu sortir avec une obligation de soin et un contrôle régulier mais il ne s'est plus jamais présenté chez son médecin. Il a également vendu tous ses biens et personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu… »

-« Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma sœur est aux mains de ce fou ? » s'écria Mark. « Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Tout est de ma faute… C'est moi qui les ai présenté l'un à l'autre… »

-« Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir où se trouve Shanahan actuellement ? »

-« Malheureusement non. Les comptes de ce Monsieur ont été vidés peu de temps après sa sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique et il n'y a eu aucun mouvement dessus depuis. De plus, il a rendu son téléphone portable et a vendu sa voiture dernier cri. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouve actuellement… Je suis désolé. »

-« Mais qu'ai-je fait… Sammy… » se lamenta le frère de Sam.

-« Mark, ressaisissez-vous ! » intima Jack saisissant l'homme par les épaules alors que l'inquiétude pour la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur ne faisait que s'agrandir. « Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir trouver une piste ! Vous connaissiez bien ce… Cet homme avant qu'il ne sombre dans la folie ! Y a-t-il un endroit où Shanahan pourrait avoir emmené Sam ? N'importe quoi ! »

-« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

-« Réfléchissez bon sang ! Je ne veux pas perdre Sam avant d'avoir pu lui dire que je l'aime toujours autant et peut-être même plus ! » lâcha Jack en resserrant ses doigts sur les épaules de Mark qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

* * *

><p>-« Arg ! » hurla Sam en se réveillant alors que Pete venait de lui jeter un verre d'eau glacé à la figure.<p>

-« Allez ! Debout salope ! Je n'ai pas fini de jouer ! » lâcha l'homme avec un rire sarcastique. « Ce n'est pas drôle si je te bouge alors que tu sens rien ! Comment vais-je pouvoir prendre mon pied si tu ne souffres pas, hein ? »

-« Laisse-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! » hurla Sam alors que les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues.

-« Oh non salope ! Tu es à ma merci maintenant ! Tu es à moi ! Mon jouet, ma chose… Ça te fait drôle de te retrouver à la place du soumis, hein ? Mais tu vas voir ! Je suis sûr que tu vas finir par aimer ce que je vais te faire… »

Sam vit alors Pete organiser à nouveau la pièce. Tout en sifflotant joyeusement, il rangea son marteau dans son sac, remit l'enclume dans son coin et reprit la table basse dans ses bras avec le sac.

-« Je reviens dans une minute salope. Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, le jeu ne fait que commencer ! »

La panique s'empara à nouveau de la jeune femme et elle chercha autour d'elle ce que son ancien fiancé avait en tête. La douleur dans ses mains la lançait toujours autant et elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait faire pour la soulager. De plus, à force d'avoir les mains attachées en l'air au-dessus de son visage, l'engourdissement la saisissait de plus en plus.

-« Chérie ! C'est moi ! » fit joyeusement Pete en pénétrant à nouveau dans la cage en portant une lourde table de bois.

Il la plaça derrière la chaise et en boulonna les pieds un à un au sol métallique de container. Pendant qu'il s'affairait derrière elle, Sam paniquait de plus en plus.

-« Hum ! » savoura Pete par anticipation. « Comme je vais m'amuser ! J'espère pour toi que tu es souple au moins… Enfin plus que ce que j'en ai déjà aperçu… »

L'homme repassa devant elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-« Tu vas être bien sage et ne pas te débattre, hein salope ! De toute manière, si tu n'es pas déjà brisée, tu vas bientôt l'être ! »

Pete détacha alors la jeune femme qui s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste tant elle était affaibli par le manque de nourriture et les tortures qu'elle avait déjà subies. Explosant d'un rire machiavélique, Pete souleva Sam tel un sac à patates et la jeta sans ménagement sur la table de bois. Le choc fut tellement violent que Sam perdit un instant connaissance et fut réveillée de la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt : avec un verre d'eau glacé jeté en pleine figure.

-« Oh là ! Mais où est passée la vaillante militaire à son papa ? Oups ! C'est vrai qu'il a crevé celui-là ! Mais il reste toujours ce toutou de Général… Mais il n'est pas là lui non plus ! » chantonna Pete fier de lui. « Et il ne te retrouvera jamais ! »

-« Connard ! Salop ! Relâche-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

-« Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… NON ! Tu es à moi et tu vas le rester jusqu'au bout ! Je n'ai pas mis des mois à tout organiser pour te laisser partir maintenant ! »

Pete positionna alors les mains de Sam au-dessus de sa tête et raffermit ses liens autour. En relevant sa tête, Sam le vit alors glisser les cordes dans un enchevêtrement de poulies avec un sourire, très concentré sur sa tâche. Pete se releva alors et se pencha par-dessus de la jeune femme pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avidement. Mais Sam se débattit fermement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son corps mais elle refusait qu'il profite de ses lèvres ! Elle voulait penser à Jack, aux lèvres de ce dernier sur les siennes ! Pas celles d'un connard qui avait été son fiancé à un certain moment avant de tourner fou ! A la limite du vomissement, Sam referma violemment sa mâchoire sur la lèvre inférieure de Pete et ne relâcha la pression que lorsqu'elle sentit le goût métallique caractéristique du sang.

-« Tu peux faire tout de moi, » cracha Sam avec dégoût. « Mais surtout pas profiter pleinement de ma bouche et de mon cœur ! »

-« Salope ! » hurla Pete blessé dans son orgueil en giflant la militaire à sa merci. « Tu vas me le payer ! »

L'homme se précipita alors vers les pieds de la jeune femme qu'il entrava de la même manière que ses mains un peu plus tôt. Il actionna alors le système de poulies et Sam comprit ce que Pete lui réservait : les cordes la tiraient par ses deux extrémités dans des sens opposés !

-« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » hurla Sam alors que Pete tournait encore et encore les poulies. « Tu as étudié les châtiments du Moyen-Age dernièrement ? Arg ! »

-« Oh ! Je ne te l'avais jamais dit ? J'ai toujours eu une passion pour l'histoire et le Moyen-Age en particulier ! Leurs châtiments étaient cools et méritent vraiment d'être remis aux goûts du jour… Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Pete relâcha alors légèrement la pression sur la corde pour s'essuyer le sang qui coulait toujours de sa lèvre. Puis il commença alors un jeu sadique avec le corps malmené de Sam : il tirait puis relâchait brièvement la corde avant de recommencer encore et encore. La jeune femme ne pouvait faire que hurler, suppliant son bourreau de la laisser en paix et l'implorant de la laisser partir au nom de son amitié avec son frère.

-« Arrête ! Tu veux que je meurs, c'est bien ça ? Alors achève-moi ! » craqua Sam sous le poids de la douleur. « C'est ce que tu… Arg ! C'est ce que tu veux de toute façon ! »

Des perles de sueur se mirent à couler le long des tempes de Sam alors que son corps était soumis à des forces contraires. Arrivée à bout, elle priait pour que son supplice se termine vite mais souffrait également en elle-même ne n'avoir pu ni se réconcilier avec son frère qu'elle adorait malgré tout, ni vivre son amour avec Jack…

-« Jack… » appela-t-elle dans un murmure sans même s'en rendre compte.

-« Je le savais ! » jubila Pete en se levant pour effectuer une danse de la victoire. « Je le savais ! Tu baises avec ton grand-père ! C'est un bon coup au pieu au moins ? »

-« Connard ! » vociféra Sam en décidant de se venger par des mots. « En tout cas, il ne peut être que mieux que toi ! Je n'ai jamais… Tu entends, jamais pris le moindre plaisir avec toi ! »

-« Salope ! Tu vas me le payer ! » répondit Pete blessé dans son orgueil par les paroles assassines de la jeune femme.

-« Tu n'as qu'un vermicelle ! Je ne sais même pas si… Arg ! On peut appeler ça un pénis tellement c'est… Arg ! Microscopique ! Connard ! »

Pete reprit les cordes en main et reprit sa torture avec encore plus d'entrain que précédemment.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu… Arg ! Espérais quand tu as commencé ! Mais vas-y ! Arg ! Achève-moi ! Plus que quelques centimètres d'é… Arg ! D'écartèlement et c'est la mort ! »

Pete réalisa alors que ce qu'il faisait risquait de causer la mort prématurée de la jeune femme et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait encore d'autres projets pour la torture ainsi que la mort de la jeune femme et il ne comptait pas déroger à son petit projet.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai fini pour le moment avec ça… Tu as aimé ? Moi j'ai adoré ! » sourit Pete en détachant les liens de la jeune femme. « Ce qui m'embête, c'est que tu es résistante ! Tu es toujours consciente… Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais te faire un petit programme spécial. Tu verras, ce n'est pas très douloureux puisque tu as déjà connu et que tu as survécu ! »

La jeune femme soupira se demandant à quelle sauce elle allait encore être mangée. Son corps était à bout de force et Pete faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

-« Pendant que tu te reposeras avant ta mise à mort, je rangerai consciencieuse toute cette pièce pour que ta mort soit parfaite. A l'image de ce que j'ai imaginé depuis des mois… En attendant, place au générateur ! »

Pete mit donc l'engin en route et approcha une électrode de la paume de la main de Sam. Au moment où il fit entrer l'électrode en contact avec sa peau, la jeune femme comprit comment il l'avait neutralisée chez elle et perdit connaissance, traversée par le flux brûlant d'électricité et une nouvelle série de convulsions.

* * *

><p>Les heures tournaient et Jack commençait à devenir complètement fou. Malgré toutes leurs recherches et investigations, l'enquête n'avançait pas d'un pouce. Il était de plus en plus convaincu que Sam était à la merci de son ancien fiancé et tremblait de peur à l'idée qu'il arrive trop tard. N'en pouvant plus, il se dirigea alors vers son 4X4 d'un pas déterminé sous le regard surpris de Mark.<p>

-« Hey Jack ! Vous allez où comme ça ? »

-« Je n'en peux plus ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Il faut que je la cherche ! Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'on la retrouve ! »

-« Je viens avec vous alors ! Moi aussi cette attente me tue ! » répondit Mark en grimpant sur le siège passager. « Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il peut la détenir ? »

-« Aucune… » soupira Jack découragé. « Et je ne sais même pas par où commencer ma recherche… »

-« Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Plus que tout au monde mais jusqu'à hier soir cet amour nous était interdit… » avoua Jack alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le volant.

-« Je suis désolé pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai dit à votre sujet à ma sœur. Vous ne les méritiez pas et elle aussi a le droit au bonheur… »

-« On va la retrouver Mark ! Il le faut ! » s'entêta Jack avant de se tourner rapidement vers Mark profitant d'un feu rouge. « Y a-t-il un endroit qui pourrait signifier quelque chose pour Shanahan ? »

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait avoir encore un sens pour Pete… L'inspecteur m'a laissé voir son dossier et j'ai vraiment peur pour ma sœur… Il est complètement fou… A la question, quel est votre but ultime dans la vie, il a répondu qu'il souhaitait tuer tous ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir… »

-« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas… Quand Sam m'a parlé de sa rupture, elle m'a dit qu'il s'était montré compréhensif... Qu'il n'avait rien dit et avait accepté leur séparation comme un état de fait… »

-« Je pense que, sur le coup, il ne voulait pas perturber Sam et pensait encore pouvoir la reconquérir mais, quand il a compris que tout était perdu, quelque chose a dû se briser en lui… » dit Mark avant de poursuivre voyant Jack se tendre. « Je ne dis pas ça pour prendre sa défense mais j'essaye de comprendre… »

-« Je sais que les questions que je vais vous poser risque de vous paraitre indiscrètes mais… »

-« Allez-y Jack. Je veux tout autant que vous retrouver ma sœur en vie. »

-« Comment Pete a-t-il rencontré Sam ? »

-« Lors d'une randonnée que j'avais organisée dans ce but. Pete avait vu des photos de Sam chez moi et la trouvait mignonne. Je savais que ma sœur était seule depuis un moment et, comme elle a toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa. Je ne savais pas à cette époque que c'était un malade mental… »

-« Où a eu lieu cette randonnée ? »

-« Du côté de Green Mountain Falls, dans la réserve mais à cette période de l'année tout est désert là-bas… »

-« Mais justement ! C'est parfait pour lui ! Un endroit désertique où il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut sans se cacher ! Sam pourrait hurler tout ce qu'elle veut, seuls les oiseaux l'entendraient ! Vous savez comment on y va ? »

-« Bien sûr ! C'est à moins d'une demi-heure d'ici. Je préviens la police. »

-« Non ! Attendons d'être sûr avant de les faire se déplacer et j'ai deux mots à dire en privé à Shanahan ! »

Sous les directives de Mark, Jack appuya sur l'accélérateur et prit la direction du lieu de la rencontre entre Sam et Pete à une vitesse beaucoup plus élevée que la moyenne autorisée…

* * *

><p>Sam se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle fut jetée sans ménagement dans la baignoire que Pete avait remplie d'eau glacée. Surprise et à moitié étouffée, la jeune femme se redressa brusquement en toussant et en crachant l'eau qu'elle avait eu le temps d'avaler.<p>

-« Mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ! »

-« On arrive à la dernière phase de ma vengeance salope ! Et comme on dit : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Non ? »

Sam était terrorisée.

-« Regarde un peu comme j'ai bien aménagé ta cage ! J'ai fait un grand nettoyage. Il ne reste plus que ta baignoire et l'enclume. Elle était un peu trop lourde pour mon pauvre petit dos… »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et remarqua une grande boite en bois.

-« Tu as vu, je t'ai fabriqué ton cercueil ! J'y ai mis cette étoffe que tu semblais tant aimer pour faire ton petit lit… J'ai aussi pris le même matelas que chez toi et la même marque d'oreiller. Comme ça tu ne seras pas dépaysée… »

-« Mais que fais-tu ? » demanda Sam en le voyant se diriger vers le dit cercueil.

-« Je termine de le préparer pour ta venue voyons ! Le jaune est toujours ta couleur préférée non ? J'ai choisi le plus beau que j'ai pu trouver, » sourit Pete en lui montrant l'étoffe canari. « Mais revenons-en aux affaires qui nous occupent actuellement. »

Pete s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'observa de la tête au pied.

-« Si tu veux bien fermer les yeux, ça me faciliterait la tâche, » murmura son ex-fiancé à l'oreille de Sam.

-« Va au diable ! »

-« Après toi ! » hurla Pete en se mettant à appuyer sur la tête de la jeune femme pour la submerger.

Pendant de longues minutes, Pete s'amusa à noyer Sam par intervalle de plus en plus rapproché et le corps de la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus mou, amorphe, épuisé… Elle n'avait plus l'énergie de sortir seule de la baignoire lorsqu'il relâchait la pression autour de son cou. C'est alors que la porte du container vola en éclat faisant se retourner Pete en sursaut pour découvrir deux silhouettes en ombres chinoises.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Dégagez de chez moi ! » hurla Pete.

-« Mais tu es complètement malade ma parole ! » s'écria Mark en découvrant la dégaine de son ancien collègue et ami.

En effet, ce dernier était crasseux et ses cheveux avaient été négligés depuis un sacré moment.

-« Dégage de là Mark ! Cette histoire ne concerne que ta salope de sœur et moi ! »

-« Ma salope de sœur ? Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Elle est où Sam ? »

-« Bientôt dans son cercueil ! Tu as vu, j'ai vraiment fait du beau travail, hein ? »

Mark se précipita dans la cage et bouscula son « ami » pour sortir le corps flasque de sa petite sœur de l'eau glacé de la baignoire. Dans un dernier sursaut de révolte, Sam se débattit de peur, ne reconnaissant pas son frère dans les traits de l'homme qui la tenait. Pete s'apprêtait à frapper violemment Mark quand Jack lui tomba dessus.

-« Mark ! Faites attention et protéger Sam ! Je m'occupe de Shanahan ! »

-« Elle a peur de moi Jack ! Venez vous occuper d'elle, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autant que ce connard l'a laissé en tenu d'Eve et qu'elle est frigorifiée… »

Ni une ni deux, Jack donna un violement coup de poing à Pete qui vacilla légèrement avant de tomber à la renverse et se précipita vers son second.

-« Sam… Sam, c'est moi… Jack… Tout va bien, on vous a retrouvé à temps… Vous êtes sauvée maintenant, » murmura doucement Jack en retirant sa veste pour recouvrir la jeune femme qui se blottit contre lui, rassurée par sa présence.

-« Jack… »

-« Oui, je suis là Sam… »

Mark fut touché par la réaction instinctive de sa sœur envers le militaire mais fit bien vite ramené à la raison par le grognement bestial de Pete.

-« Alors toi mon gars, tu vas payer cher pour ce que tu as fait à ma petite sœur ! »

Pendant que Jack rassurait et réchauffait du mieux qu'il pouvait Sam, Mark se déchaina sur celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ami. Sam se détendait doucement mais Jack était inquiet… Juste avant de pénétrer dans le container, Mark avait contacté les autorités pour les prévenir qu'ils avaient retrouvé Sam et son ravisseur et elles n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Jack ne voulait pas que son futur beau-frère ne soit arrêté pour coups et blessures ayant entrainé la mort. Aussi délaissa-t-il Sam un moment.

-« Jack… Ne me laisse pas… »

-« Je suis là Sam, tu n'as plus rien à craindre mais je dois d'abord empêcher ton frère de faire une grosse bêtise, » répondit Jack en caressant doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-« Mark ? »

-« Oui ma Chérie, c'est grâce à ton frère que je t'ai retrouvé à temps. »

Sur ce, Jack se leva et arrêta le geste de Mark au dernier moment.

-« Mais laissez-moi tuer ce fumier ! Il a torturé ma sœur ! Vous entendez Jack ! Il l'a torturée ! »

-« Croyez-moi Mark, moi aussi je rêve de lui faire passer l'arme à gauche mais Sam a besoin de vous. Elle a besoin de vous à ses côtés pour prendre soin d'elle, » expliqua Jack en retenant le policier du mieux qu'il put. « Attachez-le et venez voir votre sœur. Elle a besoin de vous. »

-« Tout autant que de vous Jack. Elle vous aime et je sais pourquoi maintenant. »

Jack prit son beau-frère dans ses bras et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa petite sœur, laissant un Pete complètement inconscient sur le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, policiers et ambulanciers arrivèrent sur les lieux. Les premiers embarquèrent Pete sans attendre tandis que les seconds s'occupèrent de stabiliser Sam avant de la conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital militaire.

* * *

><p>Trois mois plus tard, c'est une Sam radieuse que Mark conduisit jusqu'à l'autel. Le frère et la sœur avaient renoué leurs liens et les évènements ayant entourés l'enlèvement de la jeune femme les avaient renforcés. Mark avait pris un congé sans solde pour venir s'occuper de sa petite sœur avec sa femme et ses deux enfants et, grâce à Jack, il avait découvert ce que cette dernière faisait à Cheyenne Mountain ainsi que ce que faisait leur père de son vivant. Une immense fierté s'était emparée de lui et, afin de profiter au maximum de sa petite sœur et de la famille qu'elle souhaitait créer avec son Général, ils avaient pris la décision de déménager à Colorado Springs.<p>

-« Qui conduit cette femme à l'autel ? » demanda le prêtre en tirant Mark de sa rêverie.

-« Moi, son frère. »

La cérémonie continua sous le regard radieux de Mark qui pouvait lire le bonheur à l'état pur des deux futurs époux. Les mots échangés furent traditionnels et simples mais l'intensité de leurs regards parlait d'eux-mêmes.

-« Et maintenant, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'Etat du Colorado, je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Jack se pencha alors vers sa tendre épouse et déposa un baiser plein d'amour sur ses lèvres, mais Sam n'entendait pas en rester là. Elle approfondit alors leur baiser, les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle quelques minutes plus tard.

-« Oh mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement Samantha O'Neill… »

-« Pas autant que nous Jack O'Neill, » sourit Sam en posant la main de son homme sur son ventre encore plat.

-« Nous ? »

**_ FIN _**


End file.
